


Sides of a school

by 3ImTooLonelyForFriends3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fanfiction, Invisible Patton, M/M, Magical Logan, Shape shifting Roman, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ImTooLonelyForFriends3/pseuds/3ImTooLonelyForFriends3
Summary: Sorry for this being so short T-T





	Sides of a school

Virgil's POV

Why? Why? WHY?! I just want to be normal, NORMAL!! Is that too much to ask?? But I was born with these STUPID wings, I hate them! Now because of my wings I'm running away from my parents, my life, and everything. I think someone's following me!! Ugh, I feel so stupid. Why did I think it was a good idea to go out with them?? I looked behind me and saw no one. I sighed then heard footsteps, but no one was there. I looked back in front of me and slammed into something, I fell but my wings caught me. "H-huh?! W-who's there?!" I asked, looking around. I saw a person fade into reality. They had Light caramel hair and brown eyes, they were a little taller than me. "W-who are you?? W-why were you f-following me?!" I started breathing heavily, great. Of course a panic attack was gonna happen NOW. Just GREAT! They held up their hands, and spoke softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is Patton." I gulped then spoke.

"I-i'm Virgil...." Patton smiled. "I thought I was the only one with powers! Er- something strange about them!" He seemed excited, I couldn't understand why though. "Oh, are you okay?? I saw what those kids did... It was so cruel!" He walked towards me, his happy and excited face turned to a concerned and worried one. "I-i'm fine..." I managed a smile. "B-but we should g-go... before t-the kids catch up..." Patton understood and nodded, grabbing my hand and starting to run. "I have just the place we can go!" He said as we were running. "O-okay!" Patton dragged me for a while, we past some people and I wondered why they weren't staring at us. A emo with wings being dragged by a literal ray of sunshine, but for some reason, no one looked at us or anything. I looked down at myself and at Patton, then I realized something... People weren't staring at us.... Because they couldn't SEE us. Patton had turned us both, Invisible??? 

"Hey... uh Patton? Can they see us? Or hear us?" I whispered. Patton glanced back at me, but continued running. Slowing down a bit. "They can't see us, but they can hear us. So we have to be quiet" He whispered back. "O-okay" I stayed quiet. Soon we reached a city like area, Patton lead us to an alley and to a large building. It looked like a school, or something. Patton made us be able to be seen again, and I quickly hid my wings. It took most of my energy away, from running and making my wings disappear. "Hey Patton? What is this place?" I asked, confused. "This is a school! We should go in and ask if we could come here for school!" He said excitedly and started to walk to the main doors. "O-oh, okay..." I looked around and noticed two kids that looked about mine and Patton's age, one was tall with redish hair and the other dark brown hair and shorter, not by much though. They seemed to be arguing, I looked away and followed Patton inside. 'This is gonna be fun...' I think as we walk in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short T-T


End file.
